


[Podfic] The 80/20 Theory As Applied To Cats On The Bed

by nickelmountain



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Length: 20-30 minutes, Personal Favorite, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Kirk is kind of like a cat, if by that you mean 'shameless bed hog.' This wasn't something Kirk had intended to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The 80/20 Theory As Applied To Cats On The Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruka_nanjou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruka_nanjou/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The 80/20 Theory As Applied to Cats on the Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



> Cover art by [manifesty](http://podficovers.tumblr.com/)!
> 
>  **Reader's Note:** Okay, so this one? Includes a Chekov line. With the accent. I am so pleased with myself right now.
> 
> This fic had some parentheticals that aren't completely ideal for podfic, and a visual joke which necessitated my first-ever Reader's Note at the end of the file, but it was an awesome, hilarious read. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did.
> 
> Also, keep this in mind as you listen: "There is ~~no~~ an /i/ in team."

**[mp3](https://www.box.com/s/6d823ad6798d2e2d1327) || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/b3503cbb150d9f70cbd6)**

_Streaming available through mp3 link._

**File Size:** 39.2MB(mp3) | 14.1MB (m4b)  
 **Length:** 00:27:04

**Author's Note:**

> Won by [ruka_nanjou](http://ruka-nanjou.livejournal.com/) in the [help_japan](http://help-japan.livejournal.com/) lightning round. Author's Notes and Reader's Notes included.


End file.
